


Perdiendo agarre

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cruelty, Hand Jobs, M/M, Murder
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Cualquiera pase esta noche, gano yo. Gano yo si vivo, gano yo si muero. Tuviste tu ocasión y yo te la saqué, y nunca vas a tener una segunda. Kota es enamorado de mí, y siempre va a serlo.”





	Perdiendo agarre

**Perdiendo agarre**

Cuando Hikaru fue a la puerta, tuvo como una sensación.

Sabía que algo iba a salir mal.

Sabía que no podía llegar nada bueno de una visita de Kei a su casa, no con esa sonrisa meliflua en la cara.

Los dos estaban sentados en el salón, uno frente al otro.

Inoo sorbía de vez en cuando el café que el menor le había ofrecido, sonriendo, sin decirle efectivamente lo que quería de él.

“Pues, Kei-chan... ¿Por qué viniste?” le preguntó, levantando una ceja.

El mayor se encogió de hombros, apoyando la taza en la mesa baja frente al diván.

“Me estaba aburriendo en casa. Kota está en Yokohama con su familia, y yo no sabía qué hacer.” contestó, poniéndose en pie e yendo cerca de él.

En cuanto llegó frente al sillón donde estaba el menor, Inoo puso las piernas a los lados de las suyas, montándole a horcajadas sin quitar los ojos de él.

Hikaru aguantó la respiración, mordiéndose un labio.

“Claro, supongo que esta sea tu manera de pasar el tiempo, ¿no, Kei?” contestó, irónico, tratando como posible de no ceder a las atenciones del mayor.

Inoo sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo y bajándose, pasándole la lengua a lo largo de la garganta.

“¿Conoces una mejor, Hikka?” murmuró en su oreja, no faltando de notar el temblor que tuvo Yaotome.

“Kota no sería feliz, imagino.” le dijo el menor, en voz más temblorosa de la utilizada antes, mientras sentía que su cuerpo empezaba a rendirse.

Y Kei no desperdició un segundo de esa rendida; dejó pasar las manos en sus caderas, bajo la camiseta, quitándosela.

Se puso a besarle el pecho, molestándoles los pezones con la lengua, mientras la mano deslizaba bajo el borde de los pantalones y dentro los calzoncillos, buscando un contacto directo con su polla.

“Eres vergonzoso, Hikka... te pusiste duro ya.” se burló un poco de él, sonriéndole, antes de besarle la boca para prevenir su respuesta, yendo con la lengua en busca de la suya.

Hikaru cerró los ojos, echando la cabeza atrás contra la cabecera del sillón, dejándose llevar por el toque de esas manos expertas.

Sintió a Kei envolverle la base de la erección y subir, siguiendo con los dedos la ruta de las venas en todo lo largo, yendo luego con el pulgar a rozarle la punta, mojada ya.

Yaotome araño el reposabrazos del sillón, tratando de evitar de gemir, de expresar todos sonidos de apreciamiento, pero el mayor no se lo hacía muy fácil.

No estaba intencionado a dejar que se corriera; sólo quería provocarlo, porque lo implorara de seguir adelante, porque le mostrara cuanto su toque fuera fundamental.

Y Hikaru no quería darle esa satisfacción, de la manera más absoluta.

Siguiendo a mover la mano en él, Kei lo miró en los ojos, con una sonrisa lasciva.

“Te gusta Hikka, ¿verdad?” preguntó, malicioso, mordiéndose un labio con aire seductor. “Sé qué no estás acostumbrado. Normalmente...” bofó, inclinándose más. “Normalmente durante estas ocasiones la mano es la tuya y piensas en mi hombre, ¿verdad?”

Hikaru hizo un sonido desdeñoso, empujando adelante las caderas para que siguiera tocándolo.

No se desestabilizó mucho por las palabras de su amigo. Ambos sabían cómo estuvieran las cosas, no había razón para fingir que no fuera así.

“Claro. Y de lo que recuerdo, ni siquiera a Kota se le da tan mal, ¿no?” lo provocó, sintiendo los dedos de Kei apretarse alrededor de su erección, en un gesto nervioso.

Se recuperó pronto; sacudió la cabeza, sonriéndole.

“No pienses de irritarme recordándote de la única vez cuando Ko te concedió de irte a la cama con él, Hikka. Hablamos de historia antigua, ¿no? Estoy seguro que se olvidó.” volvió a mover la mano, más rápido, mientras el aliento del menor también aumentaba el ritmo. “Por lo demás, soy un buen incentivo a olvidar, ¿no te parece?”

Hikaru levantó una ceja, desdeñoso.

“Seguro. Tener como novio a una pequeña zorra me parece un buen incentivo, Kei.” contestó, vehemente.

Si había esperado de ofenderlo de alguna manera, había fallado.

Inoo rio, bajo, todavía concentrándose en él.

“Como exageras, Hikaru... decimos qué me divierto de manera no convencional, ¿no?” dijo, nunca dejando de sonreír. “Pues, ¿era buena la última sesión de fotos de Kota? ¿Era hermoso en esas imágenes? ¿Te excitaste viéndolo? ¿Te tocaste pensando en él?” añadió, siseando provocante en su oreja, mientras Hikaru jadeaba ya, cerca del orgasmo.

Se corrió unos minutos después, bajo la mirada de triunfo del mayor, que fue listo a sacar la mano de sus pantalones, llevándosela a la boca y lamiendo lascivo el esperma que se había quedado allí.

“Gracias para la cena, Hikka.” le dijo, riendo.

El menor se concedió unos segundos para recuperarse del orgasmo, antes de ponerse en pie y empujar a Kei con la espalda contra el diván, montándole encima.

“Sólo eres una puta, Kei. Sólo está bueno para ir por ahí dejándote follar de la primera persona que ves, sin pensar en el hecho que puedes herir a otros, sin pensar que hieres a Kota. Pues no pienses de ser mejor que mí sólo porque te lleva a la cama, sólo porque se divierte diciendo que eres su novio, porque ambos sabemos bien que no lo mereces.” siseó, la cara roja, sintiéndose casi mareado por el asco que sentía por el chico bajo de él.

No sabía que reacción esperar por él; pero cuando se echó a reír, su irritación creció.

“Puedes divertirte hablando bien cómo crees, Hikaru, pero sabemos que no cambia nada. Kota es mío, no tuyo, y no importa lo que piensas que mí, no importa lo que me dices, no importa lo que hago, él ama a mí y punto. Y esto te mata, ¿verdad?” le preguntó, en tono inocente.

Y Hikaru no se aguantó más.

Le llevó una mano a la garganta, presionando, y pareció no sentir las manos del mayor en los brazos, sus uñas que lo rasguñaban, que trataban de pararlo.

Quería herirlo. Quería hacerle daño. Quería que se callara.

Y quería buscar su venganza, porque demasiados años se había quedado en silencio sufriendo, demasiados años lo había visto hacer de todo a Kota, mientras el último parecía no verlo, y seguía amándolo como si fuera el mejor hombre en la tierra.

“Déjame... déjame hablar...” lo oyó mascullar, utilizando el poco aliento que tenía, y pareció recuperarse un momento.

Sin levantarse de él para no darle manera de escaparse, soltó el agarre en su garganta, esperando que hablara.

El mayor se pasó enojado una mano en el cuello, con aire dolorido.

“¿Qué obtendrías matándome, Hikaru? Kota no sería tuyo lo mismo, nunca perdonaría la persona que mató al hombre que quiere.” le dijo, en tono práctico, y luego sonrió. “Cualquiera pase esta noche, gano yo. Gano yo si vivo, gano yo si muero. Tuviste tu ocasión y yo te la saqué, y nunca vas a tener una segunda. Kota es enamorado de mí, y siempre va a serlo.” añadió, confiado.

Yaotome lo miró un momento, el entrecejo fruncido.

“¿Qué quieres decir?” murmuró, los ojos entrecerrados y las manos que picaban por la gana de volver a apretarse alrededor esa garganta.

Kei inclinó la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír.

Hikaru quería arrancarle esa sonrisa de la cara.

“Cuando Kota y yo nos juntamos... no fue fácil. Seguía diciéndome que no era enamorado de mí, que quería a otra persona, y que no podía imaginar de tener una relación conmigo...” suspiró dramático, y continuó. “Pero al final lo convencí. Al final se enamoró de mí, y fue como si antes que yo llegara en su vida no hubiera estado nada.” cerró los ojos un momento, y cuando los abrió Hikaru tuvo miedo de la mirada en esos. “Le hice olvidar de haber sido enamorado de ti, Hikaru.” concluyó, siseando.

El menor tuvo gana de no creerle, pero sabía que no estaba mintiendo.

Se sentí acerca de una crisis histérica, pero trató de controlar el pánico.

Respiró hondo, mirando el chico bajo de él como habría mirado una cucaracha.

“Me das asco, Kei.” susurró, llevando de vuelta las manos a su garganta.

“Puede ser. Y puedes matarme si quieres, Hikka. No importa. Gano yo.”

Hikaru apretó.

Y apretó.

Y apretó.

Kei no se rebeló, no más.

Lo vio cerrar los ojos, dejar de moverse, de respirar.

Lo vio morir, bajo sus ojos, pero ni siquiera eso le dio paz.

Había muerto. Muerto.

Lo había deseado durante de mucho tiempo, y ahora que finalmente había ocurrido, ahora que Inoo Kei había desvanecido de la faz del planeta, Hikaru sentía un sabor amargo en la boca.

Ganaba él.

Había muerto, y de todas maneras ganaba él.

Le había sacado todo, también la esperanza de sentirse mejor, un día.

Le había sacado su venganza, iba a llevarla consigo en la tumba.

Hikaru se desmayó encima al cadáver, improvisamente harto.

No se puede matar algo que no está destinado a morir.


End file.
